


Everyone knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baek is kinda ooc and I hate it since he’s my ult but I had written it from Chan’s pov so, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Chan likes coffee, baek really likes caramel, redvelvet make an apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Everyone on campus knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. The real question is when are they going to get together.Or, Chanyeol figures out his feelings with the help of friends.





	Everyone knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are

**Author's Note:**

> there is some adult language and like two times they make sexual jokes

Everyone on campus knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. Not Chanyeol, not Baekhyun, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They are known together and are only apart when they have to be, which is basically never.

They have the same classes, share a dorm, have the same job shifts, their families even spend holidays together. You would think over time they would need some time away from each other, even for an hour, but that is never the case.

They are always together.

Everyone on campus knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. That also means everyone on campus knows how head over heels for each other Chanyeol and Baekhyun are. This isn’t just because every breathing minute they are with each other, no this is because when you are around them you can just… you can just tell.

There are some relationships like that, where you just can feel it, that is them.

Collectively known as Chanbaek, the entire school has been waiting for years to see them get together. They are the gossip you hear in the professor’s meetings, what alumni ask about, they are the talking point of the school.

That leads us to where they are right now.

Chanyeol POV:

I had just gotten out of a lecture and Baekhyun and I were making our way to the bookstore where we worked. We still had half an hour before we had to clock in, so we stopped at the Starbuck’s right next door.

The bell on the door jingled as we walked in and we waved to our friend Jongdae at the cash register. I walked over to our usual table and pulled out Baekhyun’s chair for him.

Once we were seated, Minseok brought over our usual. A black coffee for me with whatever disgustingly sweet muffin they had on display, and a caramel macchiato with no whip cream and extra caramel and chocolate bread for Baekhyun. 

We settled in silence, trying to relax our brains after a lecture with the most exciting professor, Dr. Heechul.

Breaking the silence, Baekhyun asked, “Hey Channie, can I try your coffee?”

“Baekkie, you hate black coffee. Every time you try it and you always hate it.” I whined, wanting to finish my coffee. I took one look at his sad eyes and pushed it over the table.

He instantly brightened up with the cutest expression ever. His droopy eyes had crinkles in them as he smiled. I couldn’t help but coo in my head.

He took a sip, right where I had, and his face scrunched up. His mouth was pulled into a grimace and he made a small groan of disappointment. Never mind, THAT was the cutest expression ever. I couldn’t help but fall for him a little more (wait what) when he pushed it back over with a small pout.

I lifted the cup to my mouth, expecting a bitter taste. Instead, I got caramel mixed with the bland coffee. Baekhyun always wore that caramel chapstick that I hate, but I have learned to just suck it up.

We continued in silence, Baekhyun sneaking bites of my muffin and I was texting Sehun.

\--  
Hooonie: bro what are you doing Friday

Me: uhh baek and i are going to binge watch sherlock  
Me: why

Hooonie: I shoulda guessed

Hooonie: I kinda sorta promised a few people id give them a ride from this party but I cant go anymore since I just figured out I have a test the next day

Me: cut the shit oh  
Me: you never care about tests

Hooonie: ok I may or may not have a date but I need someone to give those people a ride and I was hoping you could do it  
Hooonie: there are only three of them so Baekhyun could go too

Me: fine  
Me: but you have to tell me about this guy when you come over Saturday morning  
Me: that is unless you are in someone elses house  
Me: (;

Hooonie: Ilysm thank youuuu

Me: yeh whatever just text me the details  
\--

“Baekkie?” I asked, and he looked up from where he was trying to mush chocolate bread and cinnamon muffin together. (he is so cute wtf)

“Yeah Channie?” He inquired, the crumbs on the corner of his lips becoming obvious. (I kind of want to lean over and kiss them awa- nonononono none of that. I want to WIPE it away. Yes that is what I meant.)

“Sehun has a date Friday and had promised a few people a ride from a party and I have to drive them now, is that cool?”

“Aww, but Friday we were going to watch Sherlock.” He whined and pouted, eyes showing disappointment. I hate that look.  
“What if we both go, there are only three people?” I try, “We can go get ice cream then come back and watch Sherlock together.”

He instantly brightens, “Next time just say I can come along. I don’t mind anything if it’s with you Channie!”

I felt my heart flutter at the casualty of his words, as if they were just something he had known forever. My thoughts snap me out of it.

(Why am I being like this today? Get a grip, Park.)

I block those thoughts, saving them for later, and wiped the crumbs off Baekhyun’s face. We got up and went to work, as I try and figure what the hell is happening to me.

-*-

The rest of the week went by as normal, except it didn’t. All week I have been noticing every little thing Baekhyun does around me. Every time we link pinkies, every time he puts a hand on my knee, every time I catch him staring at me.

Not just him, but me too. I have noticed how normal it is for me to put my arm around his shoulders and how he instantly leans back, how normal it is for me to give him kisses on his forehead, how normal it is for me to stare at him too.

It makes me wonder if other friends do this too. I know Mark and Donghyuck do too, but they are also dating. So do Jongin and Kyungsoo, but they are engaged already. But Sehun and Luhan do it too, and they aren’t dating. Then it must be normal. Has to be.

We finally just got out of our Thursday nine AM lecture and we ran straight for the library. We were both cramming for a test we had that evening in Dr. Lee Hi’s class. We settled into the booth next to each other. 

I took a pen in my left hand and began to write, and Baekhyun opened the textbook he had bookmarked. We sat like that for five minutes, but I could feel Baekhyun getting restless beside me. 

I brushed my right arm to his left, hoping to calm him. Instead, he took our hands together and interlaced our fingers. He rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

This is not an uncommon sight for us, but today it felt more… intimate. My heart was going a mile a minute and I was pretty sure he could hear it. He just kept his eyes on the book, ears slightly tinted. I tried to push down the hope in my stomach from the sight.

(this isn’t second grade, crushes aren’t like that anymore)

I slowly tore my hand from his and set it on the table, trying to stop the butterflies in my stomach. From the corner of my eye I could tell he was confused. He set down the page he was turning and stared at me with hurt eyes.

I forced myself to stare down at my paper, reading the same line again and again, hoping I wasn’t blushing too much. I know how stressed he is, and I instantly regret pulling away. I know he needs the assuring touch.

He let out a small whine and look down at the book, obviously disappointed. He slammed the book closed, grabbed it, and stormed out of the library.

I watched his back in disbelief, and I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I sat in silence for a while trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. I gathered my stuff and called Luhan while I was on my way out of the front doors.

“Uhhh Chan why are you calling me at 9:35 AM on my one day with no lectures?” Luhan spoke through the phone.

“Shit my bad man I’ll call Sehun or Jongin or I don’t know. Is Baekhyun at yours right now?” I rambled out.

“No no don’t call them. What’s wrong bro?” He spoke, obviously more alert. “Baekhyun isn’t here but he sent a text like thirty seconds ago to Sehun saying he was on his way.”

“Oh, thank god he is okay. I don’t even know what happened man. Can I just come over?” I said hopefully.

“Yeah of course, but Baekhyun is going to be like three rooms over.” Luhan hung up after that and I made my way to the B building, a five-minute walk from where I am.

I make my way over there, trudging my feet and my shoulders were hunched. I tried to think why he would react so… angry? disappointed?

As soon as I arrived I regretted it. I stood at Luhans door and knocked, I hear a muffled yell to wait and I lean against the wall, tapping my foot. I turn at the sound of a door opening and I see Jongdae walking into Sehun’s apartment.

From what I could see, Baekhyun was on the couch, head in his hands, and Sehun had his arms wrapped around him. It made my stomach churn with jealousy but also regret.

Luhan lets me in a few seconds later, and I immediately tell him what happened.

“Wait, so you tore your hand away because…?” He asked, hinting at a certain answer.

“Because I was blushing, and my hands were sweaty, and my heart was beating really hard.” I rushed out, and his face says I hit the jackpot.

“I know exactly why he reacted that way then.” Luhan said, popping a few Dorito’s in his mouth. I grimaced at the sight. “Was he also blushing and all that crap?”

I nodded, not knowing what he was getting at. He just grinned and shook his head, “You my friend are an idiot. You are suffering from a mind melting illness, and Baekhyun has got it just as bad as you do.”

I was kind of freaked out, he was a medical major after all. He must have seen the panic on my face because he immediately says, “You are really that oblivious? You’re in love with him. You have been for a long time too.”

“What? No, I’m not.” I say, not even convincing myself.

Luhan just looks at me with pity, “Yes, honey, you are. And its bad. Go ahead, try and tell me you don’t feel your heart flutter when he laughs, or that you get jealous about anyone who gets near him. You literally just told me how jealous you were of Sehun ten minutes ago.”

I try and find an answer, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. I started to think it all over. It did make sense, all but one point.

“Baekkie isn’t in love with me though. We all know he would tell me if he was.” I say, disappointment so blatant that even I could hear it.

“Oh, Chanyeol. You have to figure that out yourself, but I can tell you that it isn’t all one sided.” Luhan speaks, chips falling onto his shirt. “Just think about how you act near each other. Normal friends don’t do half the shit you two do.”

“Yeah but you and Sehun do, you guys aren’t dating.” I try to reason with. He lets out a snort.

“Yeah we are. We have a date tomorrow you absolute walnut.”

Left with no more defenses, I just sit and think. Luhan brings me a beer, but I don’t even touch it. After five minutes of contemplating everything Baekhyun and I have done together, I get up and march straight over to Sehun’s dorm.

I knock, immediately regretting my decision. I was about to walk away when Jongdae opens the door. He gives me a small glare but moves aside so I can see Baekhyun. He is laying on the couch, he obviously just finished crying.

Jongdae moves back into view and just raises his eyebrow, knowing that just one look at Baekhyun would convey his message.

“Just three minutes and I’ll leave if he wants me to.” I beg, knowing that it is probably not going to be accept.

With a small sigh, Jongdae lets me in and I immediately go to the couch. “Baekkie? Baek? Can I talk to you alone?”

Sehun and Jongdae instantly open their mouths ot refute, but Baekhyun lets out a small okay. The two of them leave the room reluctantly.

“I’m sorry for pulling away and hurting your feelings. I know you needed comfort today and I’m sorry I was selfish. From now on I’ll always give you all the skin ship you need, even if it isn’t my favorite.” I blurt out, thankful that I didn’t accidentally confess.

He looks up at me with red rimmed eyes and my heart shatters. His lip trembles as he tries to say something, and I see the awful moment when his face crumbles and starts crying again. I pull him to my chest and rock him back and forth, desperate to get him to stop hurting.

I rub his back and kiss the crown of his head. I was worried he wouldn’t forgive me, and I try not to let the tears of relief show. 

We both cling to each other when the other two boys come back into the room. They see the scene and head over to Luhan’s, and I mouth a small thank you.

Eventually, he pulls away and nods. I take him back to the dorm, and we skip our afternoon lecture.

-*-

Friday comes around, and everyone is back to normal and better. Baekhyun and I are even more touchy now, as usual after fights. Though fighting is a rare occurrence, we always talk about it and stick closer together.

We are hanging out at Starbuck’s with Donghyuck and Mark. We all sit on the beanbags in the corner, Mark with his head in Donghyuck’s lap. Baekyhun is sitting on my lap, curled onto my chest. His head tucked into my neck and his breath makes me shiver. I wrap my arms around him, frequently kissing his head, and every time I feel a small giggle on my collarbone.

I try not to blush or smile too hard, but a knowing look from Mark tells me to be thankful that Baekhyun isn’t looking up.

We talk for a while until I realize its time to go drive the three girls home from the party. We say our goodbyes, and Donghyuck gives me a small smirk implying that he knew something I didn’t. I did not like that look one bit.

Driving in silence, Baekhyun asks who we are picking up. I tell him that we are getting Joy, Wendy, and Seulgi. Irene and Yeri had gotten a ride with Jenny, Rose, Lisa, and Jisoo. 

When we arrive, we help them into the back, and they are thankfully not too drunk.

Seulgi cuddles into a blushing Wendy and they both fall asleep fast. Joy takes out her phone, being the soberest, and calls the other two girls.

As I pull out of the driveway, I feel a hand on my arm. I look over to see Baekhyun, obviously nervous to see my reaction this time. I grab his hand, interlacing the fingers. I see him hide his face in his other hand, and it makes me chuckle lightly.

We get to a red light and I squeeze his hand to make him look at me. I stare him in the eyes and raise his hand to my lips, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. It was barely there, if you hadn’t seen it you would never believe it happened.

I was surprised by the intimacy as well, but I went along with it. Relishing the hitch in his breath and the red that ran over his cheeks. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and rested our forearms on the console. I turned my attention back to the road as the light turned green, extremely pleased with myself.

Baekhyun was still staring at me, mouth agape and ears blazing at the tips. They both heard a small coo from behind them.

“You guys really are the cutest couple at this school.” Joy says with utter honesty and no jealousy.

“Oh u-uh actually w-we aren-“ I stuttered, I had forgotten there were people in the backseat.

I was cut off by Baekhyun, still staring directly into my eyes, “I know. Thanks, Joy.”

It was my turn to be embarrassed. I just looked forward and tried to focus on driving without crashing at this point. Baekhyun noticed and giggled softly. He rubbed circles onto the back of my hand, giving me a break.

 

Once we got to the girls’ dorm, we started to help them upstairs. I took Wendy and carried her upstairs, piggyback style. I had just taken Seulgi before her.

Baekhyun and Joy were downstairs, and I eavesdropped at the end of the conversation on my way down.

“Seriously, thank you guys.” Joy said, hugging Baekhyun. I felt a pang of jealousy, even if everyone knew that Joy was the queen lesbian of their school. After Hyuna, of course.

“No problem, I know how hard it must be for girls to go to parties and have a good time, especially with how messed up some guys are.” Baekhyun said and they both nodded. “Did you mean what you said Wednesday? About Channie?”

This made me perk up with interest. “Baekhyun, everyone at this school knows. You should take the chance, you guys are juniors after all.” Joy said, patting his arm. “Good night.”

She kissed his cheek and I felt my eyes start to turn green from all the envy. I tried to walk down the stairs as if I wasn’t just around the corner listening in. But from Joy’s look, she knew I was. Baekhyun seemed oblivious though.

“Night, Joy.” I said, going to hug her.

She hugs me back and whispers in my ear, “Please don’t hurt him.” I stare as she pulls away, about to ask what she meant. With a slight eyebrow raise I knew what she was implying. I blushed as I walked down to Baekhyun.

He gave me a questioning glance, to which I responded with a rub of my neck. We both got in the car and I drove up to the ice cream shop off campus. It was pretty expensive, but Baekhyun loved their caramel flavor and everyone knows I would sell myself to make him happy.

As we were almost there, Baekhyun asks bitterly, “What did Joy say to you to make you so flustered?”

Surprised and amused at his jealousy, I joke and say, “You should know, its Joy. Every guy has weak knees around her.”

That was the wrong thing to say because he turns to me and glares, “I thought you were gay.”

“I am, I was just kidding Baekkie. I’m sorry. She just told me thank you.” I lied, hoping to change the topic. He gives me an unimpressed glance but thankfully lets it go.

We park and sit down at one of the tables outside. Baekhyun gets up to go to the bathroom and I pull out my phone.

 

Hooonie: r u gonna do it tonight

I type out a reply with shaky hands.

Me: I think so  
Me: wish me luck

Hooonie: you don’t need it  
Hooonie: its obvious he loves you too bro  
Hooonie: Lu says he better see a sock on the door handle when we walk by your dorm tonight

Me: hilarious  
Me: I don’t want to force him into it dumbass

Hooonie: it was a joke  
Hooonie: … I don’t think he would say no tho

Me: oh stfu hes coming back

I put my phone back in my pocket quickly and Baekhyun gives me a questioning look. “What was that about?”

“Oh, that was Sehun and Luhan.” I say, trying not to reveal too much. He thankfully lets it go and we start to eat.

I got coffee flavored like the basic bitch I am and Baekhyun got caramel. We took turns talking about things, even though we were probably there for it. It just nice to see him get excited about things.

I watched as he started to ramble about our lecture today, knowing how much he loves our major. I set my spoon down in the bowl and rested my head on my hand, letting myself stare at him. 

How his eyes showed every emotion he had, how his nose scrunched up at certain words, how his lips moved faster than light.

I let myself indulge and stare into his droopy eyes, not noticing that he had stopped talking. We sat there for a few seconds just gazing. He was the first to snap back to reality, as his ice cream started to melt onto his hand. When Baekhyun looked away, I realized what had been happening. I blushed and stirred my melted ice cream.

“We, uhm, we should probably get back. Its getting late and we have a nine AM tomorrow.” I say, trying to distract him from what just happened.

“Channie, tomorrow is Saturday, our day off.” Baek says with a slight smirk. I kept my gaze averted.

“Still, its late and I don’t want to drive too tired.” I continue to avoid his eyes, and he seemed to understand my panic. We leave and drive back to the dorms in silence.

I still put my hand on his thigh, reassuring him I wasn’t going anywhere. What I didn’t see was the excitement on his face when I did it.

-*-

We make our way up to 8B and Baekhyun bends over to unlock the door. I, very unashamedly, checked out the view. He stood up with a small grin, his intentions obvious, and walked straight inside.

We both stood in the kitchen, on opposite sides of the counter, not knowing what to do. I was extremely nervous, but Baekhyun seemed confident.

“Hey Channie-“

“Should we start the show?” I cut him off, knowing he was going to start something that I didn’t want to deal with right now.

Baekhyun’s confidence wavered but he nodded. He left to go set up the show, and I put my head in my hands. I was shaking, but I sucked it up, grabbed two beers, and sat down next to Baekhyun.

We were halfway through the first episode when I felt Baekhyun’s legs hesitantly intertwine with mine underneath the blanket. I looked over and saw his eyes on the screen, not looking away. I could tell his arrogance was gone by now.

I nonchalantly put my arm around him, pulling him closer. I felt him sigh in relief and he rested his head on my shoulder. I rubbed my hand along his arm, trying to get him to relax. 

We stayed like that, until the second episode. There was an exceptionally gruesome scene. Baekhyun was startled and hid his face on my chest, letting out a small whimper. I pulled him in closer, and he lifted his head to face the screen again.

I stared down at him, watching as the colors from the TV washed over his features. The slope of his nose and cheekbones highlighted, his lips slightly parted in anticipation of the next scene. His eyes were widened.

A scream came from the TV, I could honestly care less at this point. I felt my heart flutter at his utter adorableness. I ruffled his hair and kissed his temple, trying to focus on the show again.

-*- 3rd person POV:

They finished a few more episodes and decided it was time to head to bed. Their room had two beds in it, but tonight Baekhyun was scared so they shared a bed. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, it just hasn’t happened in a while.

They were both secretly excited for the excuse to cuddle again.

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom first and changed into one of Chanyeol’s old t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He lied on the bed, replying back to a few people. He heard the door and looked up to a common sight.

Chanyeol was shirtless with a pair of low bearing sweatpants. It was one of the things Baekhyun loved about living with Chanyeol. He always got the best view of Chanyeol’s, let’s say, improvements.

He unconsciously licked his lips while staring at his abs, which didn’t go unnoticed. Chanyeol let it drop though and walked over to the bed.

They layed there for a long while, neither able to fall asleep with their backs to each other. Baekhyun was the first to turn over, he lightly nudged Chanyeol’s legs with his, hoping the other would get the hint.

Chanyeol did. He rolled onto his back and let Baekhyun curl into his side. Baekhyun’s head layed on his shoulder, and Chanyeol’s arm layed on Baekhyun’s hip, rubbing small circles. Their legs naturally fell together and Baekhyun snuggled even closer.

Though they were both a lot more comfortable, there was something hanging in the air, preventing them from falling asleep.

Chanyeol sighed and decided to speak up first. “Hey Baekkie?”

“Yes Channie?”

“Why haven’t you dated anyone since freshman year?” He asked, scared of the answer. 

Baekhyun shifted, turning his head to face Chanyeol, already looking down at him. Their faces were nearly an inch apart, and they spoke in hushed whispers.

“Why haven’t you dated anyone since seventh grade?” Baekhyun refuted, hoping for a certain response.

“Honestly?” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Baekhyun.

“I didn’t even mean to. You see, I’ve been in love with this guy for the past eight years. I didn’t even know I was until a few days ago. I have just always known in the back of my mind that this was the guy I’m meant to be with, so I didn’t bother with other people.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the sincere confession. “What, uhm, what do you like about this guy?”

Chanyeol responded immediately with a raw, honest voice, “Everything. He is just walking perfection with a heart worth more pure gold. I would say he deserves the world, but he is the world. He is the reason the seasons change, and why the Earth goes around. He is my universe and I want to one day be able to give him as much as he gives me.”

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s lower lip tremble and he looked back down into the latter’s watery eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t read his expression. Did Baekhyun know it was him or did he think it was someone else?

A single tear escapes and Chanyeol reaches his hand out to wipe it. He softly scraped his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheekbones, admiring their beauty.

“Who,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “Who is it? Channie?”

The vulnerability in his voice made Chanyeol’s heart shatter. How could he not know it was him?

“Oh, Baekkie. I thought it was obvious.” Chanyeol said, watching as Baekhyun looked away, afraid. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, “It’s you.”

Baekhyun’s head snapped up to look at Chanyeol, pretty pink lips parted in disbelief.

“It’s always been you, Baekhyun.”

They sat in silence, every second worrying Chanyeol more and more. He slowly sat up, apology on the tip of his tongue.

Baekhyun snapped out of his trance and sat up too, facing Chanyeol. As if he could sense Chanyeol’s panic, he blurted out a fast, 

“ImInLoveWithYouToo”

Before Chanyeol could react, Baekhyun started again, “I have been for a while too. I knew back in freshman year of college, though I quit dating at fifteen.”

Chanyeol face broke out into the giddiest smile of his life, and Baekhyun wished he had gotten a picture. Chanyeol wrapped the smaller in a big hug, and they pulled away to stare into each other’s eyes.

Like a movie, they slowly leaned in and closed their eyes. Their lips were barely touching when-

BANG!

The door was slammed open and the two boys jumped apart.

In the doorway there were two figures, who seemed just as startled as them.

“OHMYGO-“ One of them screamed but was cut off by the others hand.

“We are so sorry we didn’t see a sock on the door and we thought it failed so we brought ice cream and movies, but I see that isn’t the case don’t let us interrupt haha bye.” The door slammed behind the two as they rushed out.

The two on the bed immediately started laughing. They were grasping onto each other, tears in the corner of their eyes.

Once they had calmed down, they turned to each other, noses nearly brushing. Their smiles slowly faded away and Chanyeol lifted his hand to Baekhyun’s cheek. They both leaned in and met in the middle. 

It was a sweet kiss, just lips on lips, held for only a few seconds. They pulled away, smiling. Breathless because of all the emotion poured into the action. The intimacy making them both shiver.

They both layed back down, not daring to say another word. They snuggled even closer, though it seemed impossible to do so, and fell asleep content.

-*- Chanyeol’s POV:

I woke up after having the best night of sleep of my life to see the best sight of my life. I looked down and saw the worlds most beautiful boy snuggled into my side, with a small smile on his face.

I layed there for a few minutes, relishing in the moment, before I got up. I showered and brushed my teeth, wearing just a pair of fresh sweatpants.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make the one meal I knew, pancakes. I struggled for a while, but they came out pretty good. I grabbed the caramel sauce and whipped cream, put it on a tray with some coffee, and brought it into the bedroom. 

I tiptoed in, trying not to wake Baekhyun. I set the tray on the desk and made my way to the bed to wake Baekhyun up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through his hair, smiling at him softly.

He whined in his sleep, slowly waking up and he pushed back into the touch. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat at the natural reaction. Baekhyun slowly woke up, pushing himself up to sit, his hair going in every direction. At this point, I would let Baekhyun murder me and then I would thank him.

He looked around confused, but when he saw Chanyeol he broke out into a delirious smile. He giggled a little and said, “Good morning, Channie!”

I couldn’t help but smile and replied with, “Good morning, babe.”

We both froze at that, Baekhyun was awake immediately. I started to apologize until I saw Baekhyun put his face in his hands. Instead I just walked over and sat down next to him. I pulled his hands from his face and held them in mine. I pulled him to my chest and kissed his forehead.

I managed to drag myself away and brought the tray over to the bed. I set it carefully next to him and hoped he wouldn’t think its too cliché. I watched as his eyes light up and he sent me a grateful smile.

“Channie, how did I get so lucky to have you by my side all these years?” Baekhyun said with sparkling eyes.

“Baekkieeeee, stop being so cute.” I whined. With him being so sweet and wearing my clothes, I won’t last long. 

He thankfully gave in and we both ate in silence, sparing shy glances. Every now and then they would meet each other’s gaze and just smile softly.

We just finished eating and were left with their coffee, comfortable silence as we layed facing each other, legs intertwined.

I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but I knew we should talk about it. “Hey, uhhh Baek?”

“Yeah, Channie?” Baekhyun said, confusion written on his face.  
If this doesn’t go well and I end up hurting him, I will literally throw myself down the stairs. “Should we… talk about last night?”

Baekhyun’s face immediately fell, a guarded expression came upon his face, “Do you regret it? Are you about to tell me to leave or that we should stay just friends? Did I do something wrong? I thought it went two ways?”

“Oh no no no, none of that Baekkie. I am in love with you, I meant should we talk about what we are. Are we… dating? Because I would really like to be.” I say trying not to seem too eager.

Baekhyun’s face broke into another brilliant smile as he nodded. I couldn’t help but smile too. I set my cup down and leaned forward to kiss him.

Though I hate caramel, I can’t get enough of Baekhyun. 

(What he didn’t know is that Baekhyun doesn’t mind the taste of black coffee anymore, as long as he gets it with a shot of Chanyeol)  
\- -

The next day, we walked on down to Luhan and Sehun’s hall, knowing they would be in Luhans room. They knocked and waited. Their hands were intertwined in between them. 

Luhan let them in with a smirk, Dongyuck and Mark were already there too. 

On the couch Donghyuck and Sehun looked up and screamed in horror, “NEXT TIME LOCK YOUR DAMN DOOR”

-*-

Everyone on campus knows who Chanyeol and Baekhyun are, they are the school’s golden couple.

**Author's Note:**

> the two figures were sehun and hyuck


End file.
